


Ángel roto

by Sakura23



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Asta necesita amor y un buen novio seme, Es imposible que a Asta no le afecte, Estoy triste así que los capítulos serán muy tristes, M/M, No me gusta hacerle sufrir a mi angel pero es necesario, Por que Asta necesita un harem, Todos en la iglesia y en el pueblo de Hage menos la hermana lily y el alcalde son idiotas, Varios intentos de suicidio, Yuno es idiota
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura23/pseuds/Sakura23
Summary: La guerra había acabado y los 4 reinos estaban por fin en paz, la noticia se extendió por todo el continente y aunque muchas vidas se habían perdido en la batalla, la felicidad y esperanza que traía el final de aquel horrible suceso inundaba los corazones de todo el mundo.Todo estaba bien, todos estaban bien...o al menos eso pensaban...Por que durante una fiesta los magos más poderosos descubrieron que no todo era como parecían, descubrieron de la peor manera que el ángel de sus vidas, su pequeña luz que les había sacado del a oscuridad tantas veces sobre todo con su hermosa sonrisa, estaba sufriendo, sufría y lo ocultaba bajo su hermosa sonrisa, sufría y ellos no se habían dado cuenta de nada."-No lo soporto más-susurró con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas."Su pequeño ángel estaba roto y por su culpa."-Me rindo-añadio ahogando un gemido entre lágrimas."Tenían que hacer algo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.-"Quiero morir"
Relationships: AllxAsta - Relationship, Asta (Black Clover)/Everyone, Asta/Finral Roulacase, Asta/Fuegoreon Vermillion, Asta/Gadjah (Black Clover), Asta/Gauche Adlai, Asta/Henry Legolant, Asta/Jack the Ripper (Black Clover), Asta/Klaus Lunette, Asta/Langris Vaude, Asta/Leopold Vermillion, Asta/Luck Voltia, Asta/Magna Swing, Asta/Mars (Black Clover), Asta/Nacht Faust (Black Clover), Asta/Neige (Black Clover), Asta/Nozel Silva, Asta/Patry, Asta/Rades Spirito, Asta/Raia | Rhya, Asta/Rill Boismortier, Asta/Valtos, Asta/William Vangeance, Asta/Yami Sukehiro, Asta/Yuno (Black Clover), Asta/Zora Ideale
Comments: 47
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Aqui teneis la lista de los pretendientes (solo chicos, recordad que es yaoi) de Asta, votad con quien quereis que se quede. Teneis de fecha hasta el 5 de Marzo a las 17 pm hora Española.

¡QUE GANE EL MEJOR!

Yami

Natch

Finral

Magna

Luck

Gauche

Zora

Henry

Rill

William

Langris

Yuno

Klaus

Nozel

Fuegoleon

Leopold

Jack

Rhya

Patry

Rades

Valtos

Neige

Mars

Gadjah


	2. Capítulo 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recuerdo que aún se puede votar en el cap. 1 hasta el 5 a las 17 pm hora española.

La gran fiesta había comenzado, con el fin de la gran guerra y la liberación de los cuatro reinos la paz por fin llego al país y con ella nuevos tratados de unión por parte de los cuatro reinos. Por su puesto los reinos también alababan a los héroes que les habían salvado, los caballeros mágicos de los distintos reinos y los elfos, quienes se habían unido para poder vencer al gran mal que les atormentaban.

Sin embargo, estos héroes no se encontraban en la fiesta, sino en otro lugar algo alejados del ajetreo.

-No entiendo por que tenéis que venir todos-se quejo Yami, mirando al resto de escuadrones, elfos y magos de otros reinos quienes acompañaban a los toros negros a su base.

-Eso a ti no te importa extranjero-respondió Jack haciendo aparecer sus cuchillas, Yami también saco su Katana listo para pelear.

-Es raro que Asta no este en la fiesta, espero que este bien-susurro Finral frunciendo el ceño

-Oh vamos, estamos hablando de Asta, seguro que está bien-respondió Magna alegremente.

-Pero Asta-kun estaba bastante herido, ojalá sus heridas no se hayan abierto-dijo preocupada Mimosa.

En ese momento una sensación de malestar y preocupación inundo a todos, no sabían porque, pero tenían la sensación de que algo malo estaba ocurriendo. Sin decir una palabra apretaron el paso y en poco tiempo llegaron a la base de los toros negros, la cual estaba algo alejada de la fiesta, nada más llegar Henry utilizo sus poderes para averiguar dónde estaba el chico.

-Esta en su habitación, pero…esta todo oscuro.

-A lo mejor está durmiendo-dijo Grey desde una esquina.

-No…puedo ver movimiento, no está durmiendo, pero…es raro…

-Jeje…a lo mejor esta con alguien divirtiéndose ya sabéis-rió Vanessa divirtiéndose de ser a más de uno tensarse-después de todo Asta sigue siendo un adolescente y un hombre.

-No…no digas tonterías Asta es un idiota el no piensa en esas cosas-respondio Noelle en un tono más alto de lo habitual, como solía hacer cuando estaba nerviosa.

-Tsk…esto es una estupidez, simplemente vamos-se quejó Zora caminando dentro, aunque también estaba bastante inquieto.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la planta de Asta y quien lo hicieron algunos pudieron escuchar ruidos raros, normalmente eso no les preocuparía, pero luego de lo que dijo Vanessa segundos antes se estaban poniendo nerviosos, conforme se fueron acercaron temieron lo peor hasta que cuando llegaron que lo que escuchaban no eran gemidos, sino sollozos.

Yami le hizo una señal a Henry, este utilizo su magia para mostrar una pantalla que mostraba el interior de la habitación, además de producir el sonido, normalmente lo hacia desde mucho más lejos pero aún estaba bastante débil y tenía que recuperar.

La habitación estaba débilmente iluminada, las únicas luces que habían era la de la luna que entraba por la ventana, una pequeña vela y el comunicador que había en el suelo, pero aún con poco luz se podía ver perfectamente que la habitación estaba hecho un desastre, las cosas tiradas por el suelo, la cama, mesa y sillas volcadas, las sabanas esparcidas por todos lados, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención eran pequeñas manchas rojas esparcidas por el suelo, que iban desde el comunicador hasta una sombra más grande, allí Asta estaba abrazado a sus rodillas y con la cabeza escondida entre ellas, el único movimiento que había era el temblor de su cuerpo mientras sollozaba.

-Asta-se escuchó decir, rápidamente todos reconocieron la voz de la hermana Lily la cual hablaba desde el comunicador-Asta por favor, mírame-la voz de la mujer sonaba triste y muy dolida, suplicando al otro que lo miraba.

El peliblanco levanto la mirada, mostrando una imagen que ninguno espero ver jamás, Asta, el alegre, revoltoso y vivaz chico, estaba llorando, llorando a mares con sus ojos rojos e hinchados, había restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas y los labios temblaban mientras intentaba controlar otro sollozo.

-Solo es una crisis, tú puedes con esto ya lo veras, mañana estarás mejor y…-intentó animarle, pero Asta negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo más-respondió Asta con la voz entrecortada por las lagrimas y con tanto dolor en sus palabras que a todos se les hizo un nudo en la garganta al escucharle-No lo entiendes Lily, es es simplemente que ya no lo soporto, no sabes lo que es escuchar día, tras día, tras día, lo inútil, idiota y patético, de escuchar a la gente preguntarse como es posible que sea caballero mago-un sollozo escapo de sus labios y Asta parpadeo para que cayeran los restos de lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos-hoy se supone que es una fiesta para celebrar que hemos salvado el reino, ¿y sabes que escuche que decían de mí? Que como era posible que me seleccionaran para ir a salvar el reino o que era un milagro que no hubiera muerto o que esperaban que no hubiera incordiado a los VERDADEROS héroes-las palabras salían como veneno por su boca demostrando la rabia que sentía en su interior.

Los magos que estaban fueran se miraron cuando escucharon eso último, por su puesto ellos también habían escuchado esos comentarios horribles, pero se habían encargado de callar a quienes se atrevían decir aquello del verdadero héroe de los cuatro reinos.

-Estoy cansado-siguió el chico-es tan cansado y tan arto de fingir que estoy bien, que sus palabras no me importa, de hacerme el tonto cuando no lo soy por que así es como me han etiquetado el resto, estoy cansado de esforzarme tanto solo para que los demás me ignoren o peor me insultes y me menosprecien-llevo una mano para limpiarse los restos de lagrimas de sus mejillas sonrojadas-ya ni si quiera entrenar sirve, hermana, antes al menos podía entrenar hasta desfallecer para quitarme el dolor y la rabia que siento hacia mi mismo pero…pero ya no sirve-miro sus muñecas-ni si quiera cortarme sirve-añadió sacando un gemido de sorpresa tanto de la hermana como del resto que estaban fuera.

\- ¡ASTA! -gritó Lily asustada-me juraste que no volverías a hacerlo.

-Lo se…y lo siento…pero es la única forma que tengo de sentirme bien.

-Asta-susurró la mujer antes de suspirar-oye ¿Por qué no vienes a Hage unos días? Te vendrá bien volver a casa y descansar.

-Ja ¿para qué? ¿Para que el padre y los niños no pared de hablar de lo genial que es Yuno, de porque no está allí y de que fortuna que Yuno sea el príncipe del reino de Pica? -el sarcasmo de sus palabras pillo a todos desprevenidos ya que no se esperaban que Asta hablara así, pero por el suspiro de Lily supuso que estaba acostumbrada Admítelo Lili salvo tú, nadie quiere verme allí, ni en la iglesia, ni en el pueblo.

-No digas eso, no es verdad-respondió Lily-Asta ¿Por qué no hablas con tu escuadrón? O con alguno de tus amigos magos…Estoy segura de que…

-Jajajaja-la risa falsa de Asta les revolvió el estomago a los que escuchaban sintiéndose terriblemente mal-Contadles ¿el que? ¿Crees que les importo de verdad? Para ellos solo soy un idiota, un plebeyo sin mágica, gritón y molesto, Yami solo me acepto por que le gusta los bichos raros y de paso tener a alguien que limpie esto de forma gratuita, y para el resto solo soy alguien con quien divertirse a su costa con bromas o como muñeco para entrenar ¿y los otros? Alguien con quien no tienen más remedio que tratar. Lily te lo he dicho mil veces, a nadie le importo, nadie se ha molestado nunca en conocerme, lo único que hacen es reírse de mí, meterse conmigo o insultarme. Ellos solo ven a un Asta, gritón, molesto un incordio, un idiota que solo sabe pensar entrenar y con un sueño imposible de conseguir. -de nuevo las lágrimas volvían a caer, conforme hablaba las palabras se entrecortaban y la voz se alzaba cada vez más reflejando su desesperación en cada palabra.

De nuevo, Asta rompió a llorar, llevando sus manos al suelo antes de apretarlas en puños tan fuerte que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, Lily quiso volver a hablar al darse cuenta de que sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes, pero Asta se le adelanto.

-Quiero morir-dijo sin dejar de llorar-Quiero morirme de una vez.

-Asta no digas eso-susurro Lily empezando a llorar ella también,

-Pero es cierto, no quiero seguir así, no quiero sufrir más, es lo mejor para todos, si solo soy una molestia para los demás, lo mejor seria si yo me fuera-exclamó dejándose llevar por el dolor y la desesperación sin importarle poco si podían descubrirle.

-Asta tienes un sueño, siempre has luchado por el ¿recuerdas? -dijo Lily intentado que recapacitara.

-Me rindo-añadio ahogando un gemido entre lágrimas, esto termino de destrozar tanto a Lily como al resto de espectadores, jamás se creyeron que escucharían esas palabras salir de su boca-Me rindo, me rindo, me rindo, ME RINDO, ME RINDO, ME RINDO-acabo gritando el peli blanco, mientras golpeaba el suelo repetidas veces antes de acabar explotando en lágrimas y gritos de dolor como si le estuvieran matando, solo que no era un dolor físico, sino psicológico, finalmente acabo encorvado con el rostro en el suelo manchándolo de lagrimas y la sangre de sus nudillos lastimados.

Lily se quedo con el llorando en silencio hasta que vio que Asta se quedaba dormido y apago el comunicador, esperando y rezando a dios de que al día siguiente Asta estuviera mejor y no cometiera una locura.

Mientras fuera de la habitación el resto de magos, decidieron marcharse luego de que vieran que Asta se quedaba dormido por el cansancio, algunos quisieron entrar y ponerle en la cama, pero si lo hacían Asta se daría cuenta de que había algo raro por lo que se marcharon.

Cuando salieron de la base de los toros negros, las reacciones fueron variadas, los capitanes, más los más serios como Zora, Gauche, Patry, Yuno o Mars, se quedaron igual, sin embargo, las chicas lloraban en silencio, otros seguían en shock y algunos temblaban mientras luchaban por no llorar.

Aquella revelación había sido demasiado para todos, era como si les hubieran tirado un valde de agua helada ¿Cómo habían podido ser tan ciegos? ¿Cómo habían podido ser tan cabrones de hacerle eso a él? A aquel que les había salvado tantas veces, a su ángel, a su luz…Por su culpa dolido no…por su culpa estaba completamente roto, todo por culpa de ellos y de la sociedad en la que vivían…ahora la pregunta era…

¿Qué podían hacer para que su ángel volviera a sonreír?


	3. Capítulo 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aprovecho para recordar que teneis hasta mañana para votar, podeis votar las veces que querais pero solo UN VOTO POR PJ

A la mañana siguiente Asta se despertó en el suelo, con dolor en todo el cuerpo por haber dormido en una mala postura, pero al peliblanco no le pudo importar menos, lentamente se levantó, viendo por primera vez el desastre de su habitación, soltó un suspiro cansado antes de ponerse a recoger todo, no quería que alguien entrara y viera todo ese destrozo.

-Como si alguien le fuera importar-dijo para si mismo, pero aún así limpio y ordeno todo, luego fue por un botiquín que estaba escondido en el fondo del armario, limpio las heridas de sus muñecas y las cubrió con unas vendas, luego se puso su chaqueta lo que impedía que nadie lo viera, por su puesto sabia que a ninguno le iba a importar pero su escuadrón eran todos una panda de cotillas y curiosos, lo último que necesitaba Asta era un interrogatorio por su parte, y por su puesto la “falsa” amabilidad y preocupación que seguramente mostrarían porque ¿Quién quería estar con un depresivo?

Cuando termino salió de su cuarto, disfrutando de los momentos a solas para poder mentalizarse y realizar la misma actuación de todos los días, aunque esperaba que con un poco de suerte la mayoría o todos estuvieran de resaca por la fiesta anterior y siguieran durmiendo.

Sin embargo, como bien sabia Asta, el destino lo odiaba y nada más llegar al comedor vio con sorpresa y desagrado interno, como estaban todos presentes, incluso el capitán Yami, Mars y Gadjah, quienes se iban a quedar unos días antes de volver a sus respectivos reinos. 

Asta se quedo en el marco de la puerta, por suerte ninguno había notado su presencia ya que estaban muy ocupados hablando, eso le dolió al chico, pero por una vez podía ser bueno ya que tenia que preparase, tomo aire varias veces para empezar con su actuación y cuando se sintió listo entro con una gran su rostro.

-Buenos días-gritó con el mismo tono alegre de siempre, sobresaltando a los demás quienes le miraron fijamente.

-Buenos días-saludaron algunos, mientras otros solo saludaban con algún gesto, Asta noto que estaban algo extraño, pero pensó que era por la fiesta anterior.

-Vaya es extraño veros a todos levantarse tan temprano, incluso el capitán y Vanessa-neesan están despiertos-comentó mientras buscaba donde sentarse.

-Oye yo también puedo levantarme temprano cuando quiera-refuto Yami fumando, pero no le mando ninguna mirada amenazante, solo lo ignoro.

-Y yo me emborraché pronto así que me fui a dormir-respondio Vanessa sonriéndole al chico.

-Asta siéntate aquí-llamo Mars para que se sentara con el y Gadjah, este accedió bajo la mirada intenta del resto, cuando lo hizo los corderos cocineros le trajeron el desayuno, Asta lo miro sin hambre, pero tenía que finir así que se puso a comer.

Cuando el chico empezó a desayunar, la conversación volvió a la mesa como todas las mañanas, el peliblanco intervenía de vez en cuando actuando como un idiota y hablando con la boca abierta como solía hacer para que los demás no sospecharan, pero extrañamente esta vez, nadie le dijo anda de su comportamiento, ni si quiera Noelle que era la que más solía alterarse.

\- “Tal vez aún siguen cansados por lo de ayer”-pensó mientras seguía comiendo e ignorando parte de la conversación

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo os quedareis? -pregunto Noelle mirando los dos chicos extranjeros.

-La princesa quiere que ayude aquí y que también me tome unas “vacaciones” según ella, así que algunas semanas-respondió Gadjah con el mismo tono serio de siempre, aunque cuando dijo la palabra “vacaciones” no se le noto muy contento.

\- “Definitivamente no le gusta estar sin trabajar”-pensó Asta mirando de reojo al pelinegro.

\- ¿Y tú Mars? Me imagino que querrás ayudar a reconstruir el reino junto a Fana-preguntó Zora, aunque Asta pudo detectar un tono burlón en su voz como si le estuviera retando a algo, esta vez enfoco su vista en el peliblanco quien apretaba la mandíbula en señal de molestia mientras miraba al pelirrojo de la máscara.

-Fana ira con el maestro y los demás primero, yo también quiero ayudar al reino de trébol, así que tardare en ir-respondio seco sin quitarle la mirara a Zora, el peliblanco no sabía porque, pero en esos momentos sintió el ambiente muy pesado, trago su comida para poder hablar, pero Mars se le adelanto-Asta-llamó mirándole fijamente.

\- ¿Sí?

-Tenemos pensado en que haya un rey mago en nuestro reino también para que lidere y pueda restaurar la paz, alguien fuerte que también evite que nos invadan y que vuelvan la tiranía.

\- ¡Eso es increíble Mars! Estoy seguro de que serás un gran rey mago-exclamo Asta feliz por su amigo, y de verdad lo estaba, incluso si sabia que Mars y el resto lo odiaban, el los veía a todos como amigos y familia y se alegraba cuando les pasaba algo bueno.

-No…no seré yo el rey mago-respondió haciendo que el otro ladera la cabeza confundido.

\- ¿Entonces?

-Tú-esa palabra hizo que todos dejaran de comer y miraran a Mars con la boca abierta sin creerse lo que escuchaban, incluso Asta se quedó en shock.

\- ¿Eh?

-Asta, ¿vendrías conmigo al reino diamante y te convertirías en rey mago?-pidió ahora el peliblanco con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas por aquella petición tan repentina y sobre todo delante de todos, por su puesto había pensando desde hacia mucho en pedirle a Asta que fuera con él al reino diamante y vivir los dos juntos, quizás como pareja, pero quería que fuera más adelante, después de haberlo cortejado como era debido pero después de lo de ayer, tenia que adelantar sus planes y que Asta fuera el rey mago de su reino no le parecía mala idea, más bien al contrario no conocía a nadie mejor para el puesto.

Por su parte, Asta no sabia que decir, abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua sin estar seguro de como interpretar eso una parte de él, una pequeña parte de él que aún se mantenía con vida quería gritar de alegría y sentirse muy alagado pero la gran mayoría, la depresiva e insegura, no para de decirle que era una broma de mal gusto, que era imposible que alguien como Mars pensara que podía ser apto para ser rey mago, cuando no servía para nada.

-No tienes que responder ahora-volvió a decir Mars, al ver que el chico no respondía dándose cuenta de que quizás era mucho que procesar-puedo esperar-añadio haciendo que Asta por fin cerraba su boca antes de asentir.

Mientras el resto por fin despertó del shock en el que se habían sumido al escuchar aquellas palabras y rápidamente todos reaccionaron con gritos alar matantes y con auras amenazantes, sobre todo por parte de algunos chicos, mientras todos pensaban lo mismo “nadie se va a llevar a Asta” 

Vanessa, quien era la más “calmada” en esa situación, aunque claramente tampoco le hacia gracia que se llevaran a su pequeño hermanito lejos de ella, se levanto de su sitio para mirar a ambos chicos.

-Asta, vámonos de compras-dijo consiguiendo que las miradas ahora se posaran en ella.

\- ¿De compras?

-Si, tenemos unos días libres, así que que mejor que disfrutarlo que pasar un día en la ciudad de compras, no acepto un no por respuesta.

-Pero…tengo tareas en la base y que entrenar-respondió Asta, no quería ir de compras, no quería hacer nada, pero al menos si hacia las tareas y entrenaba podía mantener su mente ocupada en algo que no fuera odiarse a si mismo y las distintas formas que podría quitarse la vida, quizás con suerte los perros del capitán intentarían morderle y ese dolor le aliviaría por unos minutos.

-El medico dijo que nada de entrenar hasta que se te curaran las heridas-respondió Finral.

-Y las tareas ya están hechas-añadio Nacht sonriente, aunque aun mostraba un aura oscura mientras no apartaba la mirada del chico del reino de diamante.

-Entonces no hay nada más que hablar-dijo Vanessa detrás de Asta, quien se sobresalto ya que no lo esperaba-entonces vámonos de…-empezó a decir la pelirroja tomando a   
Asta de la muñeca para tirar de él, pero al hacerlo empezó a levantar un poco su manga y por lo tanto se empezaba a mostrar los vendajes, el chico al darse cuenta de esto se asustó.

\- ¡NO!-gritó mientras saltaba de su asiento y apartaba la mano de Vanessa de un golpe, segundos después al darse cuenta de las mirada sorprendidas de todos, soltó una sonrisa nerviosa-jejeje perdón Vanessa-neesan, es que me asustaste…creo que aún estoy un poco dormido, pero si claro te acompañare, solo dame un minuto ¿vale?-añadio esperando ser lo suficientemente convincente a pesar del tono nervioso de su voz, cuando vio que la pelirrojo asintió aunque sin decir una palabra, el peliblanco salió de allí tan rápido como pudo, maldiciéndose internamente ya que esa mañana estaba más torpe que de costumbre.

Mientras en la sala un profundo silencio se hizo desde que el chico se marchó corriendo de allí.

\- ¿Lo habéis visto? -pregunto Vanessa aun mirando en dirección a la puerta.

-Si-respondio alguien.

-Así que, lo de anoche no fue una pesadilla-dijo Charmy dejando de comer por una vez, mirando el plato casi sin tocar de Asta.

-Al parecer no-dijo Gauche quien dejo de tallar una de las figuras de su hermana.

-Vanessa-llamó Yami a la maga- ¿tienes intención de llevarte al mocoso para distraerle y sacarle información, ¿no? -ante el asentimiento de la otra el capitán se levanto mientras expulsaba el humo de su cigarro-voy contigo-dijo llamando la atención de todos.

-Yo también-dijeron Magna y Luck.

-Y yo.

-Yo también.

-Y yo.

Uno a uno todos los toros negros se fueron levantando para ir también con Asta, incluso los dos visitantes hicieron lo mismo, sin embargo, alguien tenia que quedarse en la base por si acaso, por un momento todos pensaron que iba a ver una pelea, pero Nacht intervino y decidido que lo mejor sería echarlo a suertes y para evitar trampas fue Vanessa quien hizo el sorteo. Al final se decidido que Gordon, Charmy, Grey y Secre se quedarían en la base.

Obviamente decir que Asta se quedo sorprendido cuando vio a casi todos esperándole para ir a la ciudad era quedarse corto, ninguno dijo el motivo por el cual todos querían ir así que Asta supuso que era porque tenían cosas que hacer en la ciudad, porque ¿Qué probabilidades había de que fueran para pasar el día con él?

\- “No digas tonterías Asta, la gente no quiere estar contigo, Vanessa solo te pidió que le acompañaras para cargar sus cosas nada más”-pensó con amargura mientras fingía estar emocionado junto con Magna, Luck y Finral.

Sin embargo, Asta no sabia que desde ayer por la noche cuando todos descubrieron su secreto, fue como si una venda se les hubiera caído de los ojos y ya podían ver claramente atreves de la mascara que Asta ponía, notando claramente la falsedad de su sonrisas y su falsa alegría, provocando un gran dolor en el resto de los magos, quienes al verle así solo podían pensar

“Por favor no finjas, no mientas”


	4. Resultados

¡Y POR FIN, estamos aquí con los resultados de las votaciones!

Los votos obtenidos son tanto de Wattpad, como de AO3. Debo decir que me ha sorprendido bastante, por que no me lo esperaba jajaja pero antes vamos con lo que han tenido menos votos.

Con 1 voto:

Gadjah, Finral, Henry, Magna, Leopold, Rhya, Klaus y Zora (mi pobre bb Zora con lo que me gusta para Asta, pero en fin que se le va a ser)

Con 2 votos:

Gauche

Con 3 votos:

Luck y Rill (sorprendente la verdad, no me esperaba que los dos tuvieran tantos votos)

Con 4 votos:

Langris y Yami

Con 7 votos:

Nozel (toma ya el mago del hielo, como ha subido en serio)

Con 9 votos:

Yuno (fue una agradable sorpresa ver que quedaba en 3 lugar, en serio por un momento pensé que ganaba)

¡Y ahora lo que todos esperaban con una GRAN sorpresa!

¡HAY UN EMPATE!

William y Nacht, ambos con 12 votos

En serio, estaba que no me lo creía cuando no paraba de ver a gente votando por ambos, vamos a ver que William apenas si hablo con Asta y Nacht, a esta muy poco con él, pero entiendo ambos son papuchos y harían muy buena pareja con Asta.

Bueno dado que va a ver un empate he decidido hacer lo siguiente:

Pondré los nombres de ambos aquí, y tenéis que votar quien queréis que gane, SOLO SE VOTA UNA VEZ POR PERSONAJE Y POR PERSONA. Esta votación solo estará hasta el domingo, luego el ganador será el que se quede con nuestro ángel peliblanco. Así que sin más preámbulos, que gane el mejor.

William

Nacht


	5. Capítulo 3.

La ciudad estaba muy animada, a pesar de que aún estaba en construcción por los destrozos de la guerra eso no impidió que los ciudadanos estuvieran alegres y emocionados, demostrando la esperanza que tenían sus habitantes.

El ambiente tan alegre de la ciudad animaba a los magos que estaban allí, al menos a casi todos, porque aunque Asta quisiera ocultarlo, él no estaba nada feliz, en lugar de la voces alegres de los ciudadanos, él solo podía escuchar los susurros y cuchicheos hacia su persona, despreciándole por ser un plebeyo sin mágica, llamándole inútil, imbécil, alguien que no se merece vivir, temiéndole por tener a un demonio en su interior, a pesar de que esto último era falso ya, en la gran batalla Liebe se sacrificó para que él pudiera vivir, dejándole solo la capacidad de poder utilizar el grimorio y las espadas.

Esto hizo que la depresión en la que Asta ya estaba desde hace muchos años fuera mucho peor al perder a la única persona que lo comprendía perfectamente, a su hermano, era por eso que Asta había vuelto a cortarse, que vomitaba todo lo que comía sin que los demás se dieran cuenta y que entrenaba o lloraba hasta que se desmayaba de cansancio ya que era la única forma que tenia de poder dormir sin pesadillas.

Fue a partir de que Liebe se marchó que Asta, cada vez tenía menos fuerzas de fingir, deseando poder reunirse con su hermano y su madre, si es que alguien como él se le permitía ir donde estaban ellos.

\- "No creo que me quieran, ni en el cielo, ni en el infierno...verlos sería un regalo demasiado grande para una basura como yo"-pensaba el chico mientras miraba a una familia pasar por su lado, riendo alegremente mientras los dos hermanos, uno mayor y otro menor caminaban tomados de las manos.

-Asta-le llamarón tocando su hombro haciendo que el peliblanco se sobresaltara ya que no se lo esperaba, el chico se giró rápidamente viendo a sus compañeros de escuadrón, más a los otros dos magos mirándole preocupados.

\- ¿Estas bien? Te hemos estado llamando y no respondías-dijo Gadjah sin apartar la mano del hombro del chico.

Hasta miro al chico, luego al resto y por último la mano en su hombro, rápidamente Asta se apartó para sonreír ampliamente.

-Jejeje que tonto mira que quedarme en babia-respondió antes de seguir caminando como si nada, intentando ignorar las miradas de los demás, quienes decidieron seguirle sin decir nada.

Sin embargo, hubo uno que aún se quedó mirando a la familia que ya se había marchado, Nacht soltó un suspiro antes de seguir al grupo, ya podía imaginarse lo que vio Asta en esa familia, al ser su magia demoniaca al igual que la del peliblanco, noto lo que había pasado con el demonio de Asta, llamado Liebe, también sabia por sus propios demonios, que Liebe fue criado por la madre de Asta, la cual tuvo que abandonar a su hijo biológico debido a una maldición para evitar quitarle la vida al pequeño, ese también fue el motivo por el cual Asta nacido sin magia.

A Nacht le pareció irónico que el mismo demonio que fue criado por la madre de Asta, acabara en el grimorio que el mismo chico recibiría años más tarde, pero quizás fue el destino lo que hizo que quisiera que esos dos "hermanos" se reunieran, pero ahora Liebe se había ido y Asta había perdido al único que podía entender perfectamente como se sentía.

Una punzada de molestia se instauro en el pecho de Nacht ante aquel pensamiento, no le gustaba haberse enterado de lo que le ocurría al peliblanco hacia apenas un día, pero menos saber que la única "persona" que lo había mantenido medianamente estable fuera el demonio que tenía en su interior, Liebe había hecho como un controlador durante todo esos años y ahora que él no estaba, la bomba que era Asta estaba a punto de estallar y lo que más temía el pelinegro era como lo haría.

\- "Casi te pierdo una vez, no dejare que suceda de nuevo"-pensó mientras alcanzaba al grupo sin quitarle la vista del pequeño peliblanco quien "reía" por las ocurrencias de Magna y Luck.

El ambiente alegre y colorido de la ciudad, sumado al buen tiempo hacía que las calles estuvieran repletas y llenas de vida, alegrando a los magos que por allí pasaba, sin embargo, Asta, quien el pasado hubiera disfrutado a lo grande, en estos momentos se sentai abrumado por tantos colores y tanto ruido.

Se estaba agobiando y el calor que hacía no ayudaba, sobre todo si no paraba de aumentar y la gruesa chaqueta que llevaba para ocultar sus cortes no ayudaba, sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y no sabría cuánto podría aguantar su fachada de alegría y estupidez, por lo que, en un momento en el que todos estaban distraídos con una de las típicas competiciones de Magna y Luck, Asta aprovecho para marcharse de allí, hacia uno de los callejones solitarios.

Por desgracia, la suerte no parecía estar con el chico.

\- ¿Asta? -le llamaron justo antes de que el chico pudiera meterse en el callejón, el peli blanco reconoció la voz de inmediato y se maldijo para sí mismo, mientras se daba la vuelta, para encontrarse con los capitanes William, Rill, Fuegoreon y Nozel, además de los magos Yuno, Langris, Klaus, Leopold y Rhya.

-Chicos, hola-saludo en un tono excesivamente alto el peliblanco mientras forzaba una sonrisa, que se notaba por que las comisuras de sus labios.

-Asta-kun, que bueno verte ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó William acercándose al chico.

-Ah, los chicos y yo vinimos de compras-respondió dando unos pasos hacia atrás cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el resto- ¿y vosotros?

-Es la capital, venimos a ver si alguien necesita ayuda-mintió Nozel con el mismo tono serio de siempre.

-Pues, el capitán Yami y el resto están por allí, por si queréis hablar con ellos-respondió Asta rápidamente, estaba consciente de que su actitud era sospechosa, pero en esos momentos no le podía importar menos, tenía calor, muchísima calor, las luces le molestaban cada vez más y sentía que la vista se le nublaba, sentía la ansiedad crecer dentro de él, lo único que quería era irse- "Por favor, marchaos"-pensó el chico angustiado.

Tanto era así que no se dio cuenta como los otros se miraban entre ellos por unos segundos, antes de asentir.

-Ya veo, entonces iremos a saludarles-respondio William sonriendo, haciendo que el peliblanco viera el cielo abierto.

-Claro, yo les alcanzare en seguida...tengo que hacer algo-dijo Asta, caminando hacia atrás para apartarse de ellos lentamente, los otros asintieron y se marcharon, cuando Asta vio que se perdían entre la multitud, corrió hacia el callejón.

Nada más entrar su cuerpo se apoyó en la pared, mientras respiraba con dificultad, sin embargo, eso no le impidió detenerse, aún podía sentir la multitud a su alrededor, camino más adentro llegando hasta la otra calle la cual, al ser una secundaria que daba a unas casas, estaba completamente vacía.

Asta se apoyó por completo en la pared, deslizándose lentamente hasta llegar al suelo y sentarse, mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio, aun sentía calor, pero definitivamente era mejor que antes.

Tomo aire varias veces mientras cerraba los ojos y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla en la pared, quería quedarse allí para siempre, fundirse con la pared y descansar de una vez, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que volver.

-Quizás pueda marcharme el resto del día...total no notaran si me he ido-susurro para sí mismo mientras sentía una punzada en el pecho por el dolor que eso le provocaba, pero sabía que era verdad, incluso si se iba nadie lo notaria.

En esos momentos, sintió algo frio en el rostro, concretamente en sus ojos impidiéndole ver, ese frio se extendía desde los ojos hasta el resto del cuerpo, luego sintió que lo tiraban hacia otra cosa fría, Asta, se quedó paralizado por el ataque repentino e iba a moverse cuando escucho una voz.

-Tienes fiebre-escucho la voz de Nozel muy cerca suya, concretamente a su lado-hace demasiado calor para llevar esa chaqueta.

-Quizás debamos llevarle de vuelta, es peligroso que se quede fuera si se encuentra mal-escucho la voz de William a su otro lado, la cual sonaba preocupada.

Lentamente sintió que el frio de sus ojos desaparecía permitiendo que pudiera volver a abrir los ojos, cuando los abrió se dio cuenta de que William estaba sentando en el suelo en frente de suya, mientras el brazo de Nozel envolvía sus hombros y lo hacía apoyarse en el cuerpo del mayor quien también estaba sentado en el suelo.

Esta visión sorprendió al menor, quien no podía creerse no solo que ellos estuvieran allí, sino que además estuvieran sentados en el suelo como si nada.

-Ah...lo...lo siento-dijo Asta apartándose rápidamente de Nozel, e intento levantarse- "cómo es posible que la nobleza y la realiza se sienten en el sucio suelo...esto es culpa mía...ellos no deberían rebajarse a mi nivel"-pensó el chico angustiado pero la mano de Nozel en la muñeca de Asta le detuvo, tirando de él para que volviera a la posición de antes.

-No te muevas, podrías volver a marearte-ordeno Nozel con el mismo rostro serio de siempre-hasta que no te baje la fiebre, no es conveniente que te muevas tanto.

-Nozel tiene razón, Asta tendrías que descansar-respondió William mientras se acercaba más al chico para tomar al chico por el brazo y acercarlo más a él, ocasionando que Nozel frunciera el ceño.

-William, solo le darás calor si te acercas tanto.

-Yo también soy bastante frio, así que puedo ayudar.

Ambos capitanes se miraron con rivalidad en un combate silencioso e ignorando que el chico estaba mareado, pero por tantas atención, una parte de él estaba feliz pero el odio a si mismo solo le culpaba de que ellos estuvieran en el suelo con él.

-No...no tendríais que estar aquí-susurro Asta, llamando la atención de ambos hombres-no tendríais que estar sentados, el suelo esta sucio...no es adecuado que...

-Un poco de polvo no hará daño-respondio William cuando se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir, el chico le miro con preocupación en sus ojos verdes, cosa que dolió al capitán, pero lo disimulo-no pasara nada.

-No soy tan débil como para que me moleste un poco de suciedad y polvo-fue el turno de Nozel, mientras llevaba una mano al cabello del chico y lo acariciaba-tú solo descansa, luego te llevare a casa.

-Llevaremos a casa-recalco William sonriéndole de forma burlona a Nozel, quien soltó un bufido.

Hasta aún estaba confundido por todo lo que estaba pensando, su mente le decía que esto podía ser una ilusión provocado por su cansancio, como no sabía como actuar, el chico solo asintió antes de cerrar los ojos, dejándose llevar por el frio de Nozel y cálida presencia de William termino por caer profundamente dormido.

-Se durmió-susurro William, acariciando los cabellos del chico-debe estar agotado por anoche.

-Necesita estar un sitio tranquilo y buen cuidado-dijo Nozel aún usando su magia sobre el chico-lo mejor será que venga a las águilas plateadas.

William rio levemente ante aquella declaración, aunque claramente era una risa falsa y Nozel lo noto mirando al otro enfadado.

-Como tú mismo has dicho, Asta merece estar en un sitio tranquilo y que este bien atendido y para eso amanecer dorado es el mejor lugar-dijo el enmascarado tomando a Asta y acercándolo a su pecho-después de todo, mi escuadrón respeta a Asta y la muchos amigos suyos están ahí, al contrario que en las águilas donde solo se sentiría peor.

Nozel volvió a soltar un gruñido bajo ante aquel comentario, aunque sabia que era cierto...la idea de llevar a Asta a su cuarto sin que nadie se enterara paso por su mente, pero no quería asustar al chico y quedar como un pervertido.

El mago del hielo iba a hablar cuando sintieron una magia conocida que los hizo sobresaltar, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Asta fue envuelto en sombras y desapareció de los brazos de William,

-Vaya, vaya...quien diría que los capitanes de dos escuadrones fueran tan descarados-se escucho decir una voz mientras ambos capitanes se ponían de pie.

En ese momento Nacht apareció de entre las sombras con Asta, aun dormido en sus brazos.

-Tenéis mucho valor para tocar a Asta y encima decir que lo llevareis a con vosotros-dijo Nacht con una sonrisa claramente falsa en su rostro-odio aquellos que no respetan lo que es de los demás.

-Asta no es de nadie-respondio Nozel mirando con furia al vicecapitán de los toros negros.

-Asta es de los toros negros, nosotros lo acogimos cuando ninguno lo queríais por no tener magia ¿recordáis? Si alguien merece cuidarlo y protegerlo somos nosotros

-Vosotros o tú-preguntó William a lo que Nacht solo rio levemente.

-Gracias por cuidar a Asta, capitanes ahora yo me hare cargo...adiós-fueron las palabras del pelinegro antes de desaparecer de nuevo entre las sombras, dejando a los dos hombres maldiciendo al portador de magia demoniaca por haber raptado a Asta delante de ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Damas y caballeros, ya tenemos ganador para Asta!
> 
> Con una aplastante victoria el ganador es.....
> 
> ¡NACHT! con 19 votos...frente a William con 11
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos, todas, todes, por participar y para los que querian que ganaran William, tengo pensado (en un futuro, asi que por favor no me esteis insistiendo desde ya) Hacer OS con Asta con algunos de los chicos (de momento solo he pensado con William, Nozel y Zora) asi que no os desanimeis, ¿si? Nos vemos besos y no dudeis en comentar y votar.


End file.
